Araña y Crisantemo
by Sydien2000
Summary: :AU: Naraku conocía casi todo sus secretos... pero eso no era suficiente para una araña obsesionada con tan exótica flor.
1. Chapter 1

**Araña y Crisantemo**

 _"Si sólo yacieras muerta y fría…"_

 _W.B. Yeats_

Ese hombre estaba maldito.

Jamás se imaginó que terminaría en una situación como esa. Su mirada escarlata perdía el brillo cada vez que le daba un trago a la botella de cerveza que apresaba con larga y firme mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha hacía los mayores acercamientos posibles con el mouse para mirar mejor a su presa, con cada trago sentía que sus sentidos se nublaban placenteramente al compás de su hundimiento en el mar de lujuriosos, enfermos y podridos pensamientos propios de un demonio de la fosa más sórdida del tártaro.

Naraku Orümcek[1] era conocido ante la sociedad como un hombre serio, emprendedor y sin duda un soltero cotizado, no se le conocía ninguna historia más allá de sus éxitos como uno de los abogados con mayor prestigio en la rama penal a nivel nacional. Ante los ojos de cualquier mujer e incluso para algunos hombres, él era considerado la materialización del hombre perfecto.

Pero nadie sabía que detrás de esa fachada de hombre modelo, él se encontraba dominado por una maldita obsesión que le daba mucho, pero que al final lo llevaba a ningún lado más allá de las mórbidas fantasías que creaba en las cloacas de su cabeza.

Estaba enamorado de ese maldito y lacio cabello negro, de esa blanca y nívea piel como la cocaína; imaginándose que probablemente sabría a rosas y miel, estaba enamorado de esa carnosa boca, de esa respingada nariz y de esos negros ojos de muñeca de porcelana.

Había salido con otras mujeres como Kaguya; una exitosa pero pretenciosa modelo casa fortunas, una estilista algo desequilibrada llamada Yura y su última relación había sido con una compañera del bufete de abogados llamada Kagura Kugimiya, había sido divertido, el sexo había sido increíble, pero al mismo tiempo ambos eran tan tóxicos el uno con el otro que al final ella no pasaba su veneno de araña y él no soportaba los huracanes que ella era capaz de crear cuando discutían.

Pero ninguna había logrado llevarlo a ese muy descontrolado grado de deseo, ni siquiera el mayor orgasmo que había sentido en manos de la abogada se comparaba con sus desenfrenados deseos.

Aquella mujer era inalcanzable pero aun así él lo sabía absolutamente todo, desde a qué hora se despertaba, cuánto tardaba en vestirse. Sabía que le gustaba tomar té antes de dormir, que leía novelas criminales en la cama, incluso sabía cuantos minutos la mujer se tardaba en salir al estacionamiento, era la única persona que sabía lo exacta y precisa que era la vida de Kikyo Hidaka.

Era como una araña ponzoñosa que la vigilaba desde la sombras, avaluando cuando sería el momento indicado para atacarla.

Podía ver todo cuanto se le antojaba gracias a una pequeña cámara que había instalado en la esquina del techo de la habitación y que conectaba directamente con el portátil de su casa y con la computadora de su oficina. Le encantaba vigilar le perseguía, a donde ella fuera también iba él, Incluso a veces pasaba noches completamente despierto mientras veía como ella dormía.

Pero disfrutaba mucho más y la veía incluso más hermosa cuando ella empezaba a cambiarse de ropa y modelar frente al espejo.

En ese momento la azabache se había cambiado para dormir, en ocasiones ella se sentía observada y él lo sabía, pues había momentos en los que ella volteaba a todos lados, buscando aquello que la inquietaba, buscando a esa sombra que la seguía esa presencia fantasmal que no podía ver. Lo buscaba a él.

Una torcida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando vio como la mujer derrotada soltaba un suspiro y procedía a acostarse a dormir ataviada en esas gruesas y holgadas pijamas. Oh, si tan solo ella supiera que su intento de cubrir sus maravillosas curvas había sido en vano, Naraku lo sabía todo, incluso sabía que ella tenía un tatuaje de un arco y una flecha en el tobillo. Era dueño de todos sus secretos como el todo poderoso.

Y le encantaba saberse con nivel de control aún y cuando esta no lo sabía, no obstante eso no era suficiente para él, siempre necesitaba saber cada vez más y más de aquella fría mujer de ojos muertos. Entes creía que era una atracción, pero terminó siendo un contrato para una obsesión que no trató a tiempo y a pesar de ser un excelente abogado, no leyó antes de firmar con sangre su maldición.

-Kikyo...

* * *

 **Orümcek:** Araña en Turco

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Araña y Crisantemo**

 _"Y las luces del oeste se apagaran,_

 _Aquí tu cabeza descansarías…"_

 _W.B. Yeats_

-¡Felicidades, querido Naraku!-Habló una mujer de mirada escarlata. Era la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento- Oh, disculpa. Verdad que no ganaste el caso…

La mujer estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta haciendo alarde de sus magníficas curvas gracias a la ajustada falda tuvo que tenía puesta. Esas que eran una invitación silenciosa para que él pudiera arrancársela. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que ambos se habían divertido en un arranque de aburrimiento y necesidad.

-Si es cierto -sonrió con petulancia- Pero lo que me diferencia de ti, es que me pagan por mi trabajo y no por los servicios que puedo dar a mis clientes en una habitación.

La mujer se separó del marco y avanzó hacia él con pasos largos. La ira en los ojos de la abogada chocaba con arrogancia carmesí del azabache.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme puta?

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa, mi cielo.-Le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas y lo fiera que podía llegar a ser.-Así no pongas palabras en mi boca, eres abogada, deberías saber los problemas en los que te puedes meter por difamar a alguien.

-Araña ponzoñosa-Soltó con acides.

-Yo también te amo, mi cielo.

-Podrás decir todo lo que quieras pero eso no quita el hecho de que perdiste nuevamente contra Sesshomaru…-Sonrió casi que saboreando sus palabras.

El caso había sido difícil, su cliente, el demandado era un prestigioso profesor universitario acusado por drogar y violar a una de sus estudiantes. Pero ese no fue el único testimonio, gracias a la valentía de una se alzaron varias voces de jóvenes que habían sido víctimas de abuso por parte de su cliente y que por miedo nunca habían dicho nada. En total fueron veintitrés jóvenes y en todos resultó ser el mismo modus operandi. Era la segunda vez que perdía contra Sesshomaru Taisho y lo odiaba por eso.

-Eso es cierto ¿pero te digo algo? Es una verdadera pena que a pesar de que te la pases lamiéndole el culo y hablando de lo fabuloso que es, él no te presta la más mínima atención, querida- Sonrió para luego pasar su atención a su computadora, ignorando por completo como la azabache lo asesinaba con la mirada. Le había cerrado la boca.

Kagura procedió a caminar en dirección a la salida murmurando cosas inteligibles, era bien sabido que ella estaba interesada en el plateado abogado.

-Kagura, espera.-Ella se detuvo en seco.-cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

"Maldito" pensó Kagura. Salió de la oficina no sin antes cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Una vez solo en la comodidad de su oficina, procedió a espiar nuevamente a su querida presa. Era jueves y por lo que sabía gracias al investigador que había contratado para espiarla, era que Kikyo trabajaba como enfermera en una clínica y que hoy era su día libre, por lo general y desde que llevaba espiándola ella no salía los jueves a ninguna parte, simplemente se quedaba en casa a hacer limpieza. Pero para su desconcierto, su querida muñeca no estaba en casa.

¿A dónde se habría metido? ¿Acaso habría salido con alguien? Hasta donde lo tenían informado, ella no salía con absolutamente nadie. Lo único que le faltaba era que hubiera contratado a un completo incompetente.

Frustrado encendió un cigarrillo y le dio tres coladas desesperado, tal vez debía ser un poco más flexible, quizás le toco cubrir un turno… Debía evaluar las posibilidades, era un hombre de treinta y seis años, podía estar obsesionado de una mujer, pero no por eso podía darse el lujo de pensar como un idiota. .

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo trajeron nuevamente al mundo real. Se trataba de uno de sus colegas, uno estaba cumpliendo años y lo llamaron para que fuera cantar cumpleaños con ellos. Apagó la computadora y salió… Tenía que seguir fingiendo que era una buena persona aun cuando él e incluso la misma Kagura sabían que no lo era.

La tarde fue estresante, seguía sentado frente a su computador, estaba realizando unos documentos pero terminó por aburrirse, mañana los terminaría, había activado nuevamente la cámara y la joven aún nada señales de vida en el departamento. Resignado apagó el ordenador y salió de la oficina, ya no quedaba nadie o eso creyó, cerca de los archivadores se escuchaba como una de las impresoras estaba en funcionamiento y para su sorpresa se trataba de Kagura. Seguía trabajando y no había notado que él estaba parado detrás de ella.

Definitivamente esa falda negra ajustada le quedaba bastante bien a la azabache. Si no fuera porque era un poco morena y de que su cabello era ondulado, de espaldas podría pasar perfectamente como Kikyo Hidaka.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para que estés aquí sola?-Kagura volteó en sus tacones encontrándose frente a Naraku, la había sorprendido pero desde luego ella no se lo haría saber.

-Lo que yo haga no es tu problema- Se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba de la impresora.

-Es cierto, lo que tú hagas no es mi problema, pero tú eres un problema muy satisfactorio, preciosa.

-Por favor, si lo que quieres es cogerme solo dímelo, pero no me vengas con hipocresías ni tus malditos halagos,-Le acomodó el nudo de la corbata.-No te quedan.

-Antes te gustaban.

-Pero tratándose de ti, créeme que no son muy gratos.

Ambos habían terminado porque esas mismas razones, no eran compatibles para convivir como una pareja civilizada, Kagura era demasiado explosiva y Naraku no soportaba sus quejas y discutir a cada rato y al conocer a su cercana obsesión todo fue mucho peor, sin embargo no tenían problema para liarse por unas horas. A fin de cuenta como todo hombre, él tenía necesidades. Por más que estuviera obsesionado en tener a la enfermera con él, en su cama, No se negaría a coger con Kagura, la abogada era muy buena en el ámbito sexual.

Kagura era un paquete completo con todo lo que un hombre de verdad desearía, era inteligente, independiente y muy, muy sexy… pero no era para él. Ella era como su versión femenina y eso lo inquietaba, prefería que siguieran tal y como estaban.

Salieron juntos de las oficinas, nada de tomarse de las manos ni esas mierdas de enamorados, ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo, más que coger también era un favor que se hacían los dos.

Estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y caminaron rumbo al ascensor, por su puesto la tensión sexual entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla, por lo que Kagura lo pego contra la pared y lo besó con hambre mientras que con una de sus manos apretaba su miembro ya duro por encima del pantalón. Kagura tenía manos mágicas.

Creyeron que el trayecto del ascensor sería directo, pero Naraku no contó con que el ascensor se detendría en la planta baja. Afuera, tan inexpresiva como solamente ella podía llegar a ser, se encontraba Kikyo, estaba vestida con una holgada ropa deportiva.

Naraku por puro instinto separó a Kagura de él, tomándola de los hombros, Kagura por su puesto notó como en el rostro de Naraku se pintaba algo que ella jamás creyó que vería. Y era temor, volteó a ver la mujer, era sencilla pero hermosa. Y por lo que pudo notar, a la araña no le gustó que esa mujer lo viera con ella.

-Esperaré el siguiente-Fue lo único que dijo la enfermera.

-Cómo quieras–Agregó Kagura para darle al botón que apresuraba el cierre de puertas.

Una vez solo, Kagura se apresuró a apoyarse del otro lado del ascensor. Notando que Naraku tenía la vista ida.

-Ay pobrecito Naraku -Rio la ojiescarlata.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-Interrogó molesto.

-Nada, solamente me sorprendió la cara que pusiste cuando esa mujer nos vio.

Naraku tenía ganas de asesinarla, ya se encargaría de cobrárselo cuando la hiciera temblar de placer.

-Te interesa ¿No es así?-Interrogó mientras lo veía fijamente y sin titubear, no era una escena de celos, eso ambos muy bien lo sabían, pero ella tenía curiosidad y claro él no estaba dispuesto a responderle, no tenía por qué en primer lugar.

-Lo que me interesa ahora no es precisamente esa chica.

-Veamos si aún no has perdido el toque

* * *

Ya estaban en la habitación, luego de unas copas de alcohol en la sala, ahora estaban a oscuras en la comodidad de la cama de su habitación, tenía a la abogada apoyada en sus brazos y piernas mientras él la envestía como un animal salvaje sin piedad sin darle tiempo de siquiera hablar mientras la sometía por el cabello, podía estar con Kagura, pero su mente invadida por el alcohol le hacía imaginar que la que estaba allí siendo cogida por él, era esa mujer que lo volvía loco, se imaginaba que las caderas que tenía entre sus manos eran las de ella y que la carne que apretaba su duro y dotado miembro era la de Kikyo Hidaka, algún día se aseguraría de tenerla.

Y la sola idea lo excitaba a tal grado, que terminó acostándose y jalando a Kagura del cabello para que quedara sentada de espaldas a él y procedió a tomarla de las caderas para profundizar aún más las penetraciones.

-Maldición Naraku ¿Qué te sucede? A-aaah…-Gimió, Naraku jamás había sido tan fogoso como en ese momento, sentía que estaba acostándose con una bestia en lugar de un hombre normal, no le desagradaba para nada, pero si le sorprendía.

-¡Callate! No digas nada…

Cuando una araña se enamora de un crisantemo, no hay nada en el mundo que haga que esa araña quiera otra cosa que no sea la pureza y la vida de esa enigmática flor.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a: Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes y floresamaabc por darle una oportunidad a Fic


End file.
